The Sky Owns The Aloof Cloud
by FluffyStrawberryParfait
Summary: "The Sky is wide with an aloof Clouds. And here I am with you, and I can't stop loving you." Sawada Tsunayoshi who grew up with the famous Hibari Kyoya.Everybody knows that Hibari is the kind of guy who will beat anyone who dares to destroy the peace in Namimori,of course, Tsunayoshi doesn't know that.What if he finds out?And why does Hibari Kyoya loves Namimori that much?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: First of all belated Happy Birthday to Hibari Kyoya. Hihi I want this to be publish on his birthday so it was I little bit rush up... But I still hope you'll make it to the end and leave some REVIEW. And help me with the title. XD**

_Hibari - thought_

" Hibari" - dialogue

And now Presenting: The Sky Owns The Aloof Cloud

Author: FluffyStrawberryParfait

Beta-Reader: SailorKechara

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

"Tsunayoshi," stated a 17 year-old raven-haired man sitting cross-legged on a black sofa while reading a hard-bound book entitled 'The Case'. His fierce black eyes make him more handsome than he already looks. Though reading makes him peaceful, if a person makes such a disturbing aura around him and like hell he knows why, he really won't enjoy it. Now setting aside the book, he rests his chin on his hand and looks at the person who is currently beside him.

"K-Kyoya?" asked an 11 year-old brown-haired brunet with gravity defying hair, who sat next to Hibari Kyoya. Fidgeting his fingers together, he shyly moves closer to the man.

As Hibari Kyoya settled the book on the table right beside him, he sighs and looks at the brunet who is about to curl up like a ball beside him. "Hn."

At that moment a slight flush on Tsunayoshi's cheeks is very visible but he encourages himself to say it, "Can I... go o-out for a while?" He closes his eyes to not see the reaction of the man, expecting that Hibari will object and force him to sleep since it's already late at night.

_This time of the night... Is he going to see someone?_ Lost in his own thoughts, Hibari Kyoya looks at him with a questioning look.

"I'm going to be back as fast as I can ... That's a promise!" Tsunayoshi beams at him and continues, "I'll be back before 10." With that Hibari sighs again and just nods but that won't end the conversation. Of course on the other hand, Tsunayoshi smiles at him sweetly not knowing that Hibari has other things on his mind.

Tsunayoshi stands and takes a step forward but he ends up getting grabbed by Hibari. He turns around facing the chest of the man since he's too short for his age. "Kyoya?"

"If you end up being late, even just a second," the brunet gulped and let the man continue, "you know what I'll do."

"Punishment?! Hieee! Kyoya I know that already." _Never... He will never let Hibari punish him,_ he swears to himself. "Jaa... I'll be going." He pecks Hibari on the cheek, smiles at him and grabs his coat as he goes outside.

_That herbivore... What on earth is he thinking going outside at this time of this night? _He frowns as he sits again. Holding the book, even though the book is open wide, this time Hibari really is not reading it. Flopping himself on the sofa, hands supporting his head like a pillow.

* * *

As the brunet walks out of the door, he sighs as a sign of relief._ Mou! Kyoya really loves to punish me, but... What should I get for him_? Trying to calm himself, he unlocks the padlock that secured the bicycle. He gets on the bike and starts to pedal it clockwise.

First, he goes to the park and sits down on one of the benches located near the streetlight. Aside from the problem of what to get for Hibari, he still has to think about what Hibari's likes and favorites are.

Everybody knows today is Hibari Kyoya's birthday. Well, Tsunayoshi really did forget about it. Since he just remembered it while they were eating their dinner, he decided to go and get something for the man. So, back to Tsunayoshi who is now thinking about what to get for the guy he's living with.

He begins to think about Hibari's likes._ Kyoya loves Hibird and Roll. _ "Should I get him a personalized key chain... but that would take too long?"

Hibird and Roll are Hibari Kyoya's pets, or should I say he is the owner of the two animals? Hibird was subsequently nicknamed Hibird due to its connection to Hibari. The bird always sings the anthem of NamimoriMiddle School. Hibird became attached to Hibari and Hibari seems to have a soft spot for little animals. Hibird likes to sit on Hibari's head or shoulder, making himself comfortable. Hibird understands Hibari's commands and what he says. Then Roll is a hedgehog, the shy little pet of Hibari. Roll really loves to cling to Tsunayoshi. Though he forgets that he is enveloped with so many long needles, it seems like doesn't know that Tsunayoshi is hurt whenever Roll touches his bare skin.

Now back to the topic, as Tsunayoshi is having a panic attack until he hear a very familiar sound. It was... Nami-chuu's anthem, but it was changed to "Herbivore... Herbivore... "Yeah, it's Hibird who lands safely on the brunet's brown hair. Nesting like it always does. The bird closes his eyes, as if telling Tsunayoshi that he found a comfy spot. "You... I'm having a hard time here thinking about Kyoya's gift and here you are, nesting in my hair like you don't have a care in the world."

Flapping his two wings, Hibird once again said, "Herbivore... Herbivore... Gift... Gift..." _What's he saying? Me... As a gift for Kyoya? No way! _Taking the bird with his both hands, the bird looks at him innocently. The brunet just sighs and says, "You come with me and stay by my side. Okay?" Well the bird just flaps his wings again, saying he'll be with the herbivore until he finds a gift for the skylark.

He stands still while the bird flaps down again in the brunet's hair. Again he starts pedaling as he comes across some shops that are still open at that time. He really needs to hurry up since he needs to head back at exactly 10, or even earlier than that. He knows exactly what will he get if he is late by only a second.

* * *

Tsunayoshi enters a shop named "Anything you want is here." He is really amazed that the shop is so colorful even on the outside. "Konnichiwa!" he says as he walks down near the cashier. A guy with gray, but very long hair steps in and smiles at him, "Konnichiwa, so what are looking for?"

"Ettou... Do you have some key chains that look like a bird?" he shyly asks.

"Well... I'm not sure, but I'll look for you." The gray-haired man starts to panic. "Eh! No need to be puzzled."

Minutes and minutes have been wasted, then suddenly a girl with a light brown hair pops in. "I'll handle this one, Yuki-kun," she says as she places a hand on the shoulder of the gray-haired guy named Yuki.

"Ah! H-hai Nagisa-san!" he thanks as he rushes back to the counter.

"A keychain right?"

"H-hai."

"So, for your girlfriend? Or a friend?"

"..." _What is Kyoya to me?_

"A boyfriend, then?" she giggles.

"N-no, not like that… B-but, he's special," he snaps back.

The girl then walks off and starts to look for something. "Here. It is a strap for a cell phone." She hands it to the boy and smiles. Looking at the strap that has accessories with a bird and a tuna fish, Tsunayoshi smiles sweetly and Nagisa just stares at him and says, "Take that and leave."

"But..."

"You'll be late... And don't worry he'll like that." She pushes the brunet outside. She puts the strap in his pocket as Tsunayoshi climbs onto the bike.

"Thank you, Nagisa-san." Pedaling as fast as he can, he stops at the bakery and buys a chocolate cake. Continuing again, he thinks to himself, _Hurry up Tsuna... It will be over soon_.

As he was just about to turn to onto the street that will lead the way to his and Hibari's house, scary guys pop in like in some action movies.

"Who are you?" he gets off the bike and steps backward.

"Why don't you just give your money to us and no more questions?" one of the guys says. Tsunayoshi doesn't know how many scary guys are here, or who will hurt him, or even kill him!

"I will-", he was grabbed by the guy and pinned to the wall. _Ittai_…

**BANG...** A loud sound interrupts them. Once the man turns around, his eyes widen in horror. His group, his men are all lying on the ground each with some blood on different parts of their body.

"Let him go, herbivore, or do you want to be one of them, huh." It's more of a statement than a question.

"Hibari Kyoya!" the man retreats back and runs away, leaving his men on the ground.

Hibari hides his tonfas and walks toward the now quivering and scared brunet. Soon the skylark hears some sobbing. He carries the brunet bridal style and they go home together.

* * *

At home; Tsuna's room

"Are you okay, Tsunayoshi?"

"Hai. Sorry for causing you trouble."

"That's already done. And sleep already. We will talk about it tomorrow."

"Kyoya, w-wait!" The brunet gets the strap in his pocket and gives it to Hibari.

"Gomen... I forgot about today. But... Happy Birthday, Kyoya."

The skylark was in a sudden state of amusement but smiles and hugs the brunet, who returns the hug. The chocolate cake is already forgotten by that time. They'll just eat it tomorrow... or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back. Sorry for the long wait. First of all a special thanks to all the people Favorited, Followed and Reviewed. I am so happy when one of my favorite author here in Fanfiction left a comment. And Thank you to my NEW BETA-READER, " SAILORKECHARA".. One again please review. ^u^**

_Hibari - thought_

" Hibari" - dialogue

And now Presenting: The Sky Owns The Aloof Cloud

Author: FluffyStrawberryParfait

Beta-Reader: SailorKechara

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Steel grey eyes open slowly. Eyeing only the darkness of the room, Hibari silently gets his mobile phone and checks the time. _4:07 am..._ Still on the bed, he settles his phone back on top of the bookshelf beside the bed. Then he closes his eyes, but not planning to go back to sleep - maybe he's not on the mood to get up this early. His eyes remained closed until he felt some movement towards him. Eyes wide open; he glances at the small figure that lay down next to him. Surprised that he didn't even feel Tsuna crawl onto the bed and sleep next to him. Though the brunet always insisted that he is already a grown up and he can sleep on his own. Nightmare or just Tsuna's wild imagination scaring him at night would be the possible reason why he ended up sleeping with Hibari

_Tsunayoshi... _

Astonished Hibari positioned himself side ways, making him face Tsuna. He brushes off some hairs that are messy on Tsuna's kawaii face. _Your hair is getting longer Tsunayoshi, but I don't mind_. Hibari caress Tsuna's cheek gently, trying not to wake the sleeping brunet.

"Hmmm...". Moving more closely to the source of warmth, Tsuna unconsciously latched on Hibari's chest.

_A wall..._ Almost awake, but not yet fully awake, Tsuna taps what he thinks is a wall. Then, he taps faster. _Are! It's warm. A w-warm wall then._ Taps more. _W-what? Is there even such a thing as a warm wall?!_ Forcefully, he partially opens his eyes. His half-lidded eyes adjust his eyesight to the darkness of the room.

_Kyoya?_

"Go back to sleep Tsunayoshi. It's still early in the morning." Knowing that the brunet is almost awake, he still wants Tsuna to go back to sleep. Hibari continues to gently caress the brunet's cheek, trying to make him fall asleep.

"Ah... O...Kay." Hibari smirks as Tsuna obediently obliges. Instead of moving away from the prefect, he just moves closer until it's like he's hugging Hibari. As darkness fills the room, a curve of smile is tinted on the prefect's lips.

* * *

Topless and in unzipped pants, Hibari walks out of the bathroom. Towel on his head. His hair drips some small droplets of water onto his bare, sexy chest. Then, his feet pad down the hallway.

He makes his own tea and settles himself at their table, still topless. As he was about to sip his tea his phone rings. "Good morning Hibari," a manly voice escapes from the mobile phone. No need to ask who it is, since Hibari already knows him.

"What do you need calling this early?" He really doesn't like the guy he is talking with. He wished their conversation will soon end because he'll be late for school. "Impatient as always huh... So how is _he_?"

" _HE_ is fine so if you won't ask anything I'll -."

"You better treasure him Hibari Kyoya," said the mysterious man on the other end of the phone.

"Even if you don't tell me, I'm still going to do it. Nothing else." He accepts the responsibility.

"That's it. I'll be calling again."

"You don't have to.". Hibari smirks and they hang up.

_That carnivore! He better not be touching my Tsunayoshi!_

Flipping back his phone and putting it in its original place. He wore his school uniform that consists of black trousers, brown belt, black shoes and a black gakuran top worn loosely on his shoulders with the committee's armband pinned onto the left sleeve.

Before he goes to school, he cooks something for the brunet and leaves a simple note. Then, at 6:00 in the morning, he starts his patrol around Namimori and by the time that students start coming he stands next to the Namimori gate.

* * *

Everyone knows Hibari Kyoya as the leader of the Disciplinary Committee, the prefects who are in fact a group of delinquents that are all loyal to Hibari. Hibari himself is a violent delinquent who uses his status to harass other students. He loves Namimori more than anything, and will often say, "I'll bite you to death," or " kamikorosu," to those that disturb Namimori School. Hibari is very proud of his school and is apparently the only person who even likes their school's anthem, even using it as his ringtone.

Almost all of the population of the boys in Namimori School hates him for being dangerous and good looking. Well, that's because of his sharp, gray eyes, which he uses to intimidate those around him. Yet, almost of the girl students find it so charming.

Guys are more cowardly than girls. The girls are not even scared to face Hibari. In fact, they will sparkle and blush so hard that just annoys Hibari. They should be thankful that Hibari isn't the type of guy who will hurt a girl for that.

Hibari is now on his last year as a student. Some are happy, few are not. "Hibari won't be here next school year. Oh! We can do everything we want. "A guy in third year high school student smirks in victory.

"And more girls for us… Haha…" He smiles foolishly. They chatter together about how excited they are being a No-Hibari school next year. But unknown to them, the prefect is watching them and even listening to their conversation. He only smirks and jumps from his position. He lands safely in front of them.

"Loitering during class hours. Kamikorosu..." He gets his tonfas from under his gakuran.

"What about you Hibari? You're also loitering..." The herbivore may have a point but nobody knows that Hibari can skip classes because he is already smart enough to do so. Without uttering a word he precedes in biting those herbivores to death.

* * *

At lunch time, Hibari patrols around the campus and he ends up walking through the corridors of the second year students.

As he walks down the hallway, happy faces turn to terrified ones. Hibari is dismayed at this and continues patrolling. Then, he hears some girls.

"Riko-chan, hurry up. He already passed by. Give him that already..." A girl says to that Riko girl.

"But..."

"No buts..." she insists. Hibari can't hear the girls since he's already distanced from the room.  
Hibari is now on his way to the school rooftop, his favorite place in Namimori. No one is allowed to go to the rooftop, except him, of course.

He settles himself on the floor, arms supporting his head. At this time of the day, he only wants a peaceful time thinking about a certain herbivore. He is always excited to go home. Smiling and a blushing Tsuna will welcome him. Saying, "Kyoya, okaeri!"

Smiling while having his thoughts, he hears the anthem of the school. It is Hibird. The yellow fluffy bird flaps his wings as he lands in the prefect's hair.

_*Click*_

"Hibari-san... Are you here?" a girly voice escapes from the person who entered from the door.

"Herbivores are not allowed here, so get out."

"But... I just want to give this to you." The girl walks toward the prefect and holds out a pink envelope. Hibari realizes that she is the girl from a while ago, Riko.

"..."

"Please accept this, and please read this. I'm begging you!"

"..." Hibari just closes his eyes, not caring about the girl.

"If you won't read this letter, then I'll just say it to you, Hibari-san." _You can do this Rico, _She tells herself.

"I... like you Hib-" She was cut off by Hibari.

"You better get out of here now. If you're just going to utter those herbivorous words, then I'll advise you to shut up and get out."

Riko is planning to insist, but becomes scared when Hibari stares at her coldly with his matching sharp eyes.

Teary-eyed she says, "Do you like someone?" No answer.

"..."

When she realizes that Hibari won't be answering, she leaves crying.

_Pathetic herbivore_

"Tsk. Tsk. Hibari-sama already likes someone. Should I investigate about it? Hahaha." A mysterious girl says from her hiding place as she takes a picture of Hibari and grins evilly.

* * *

On the other hand, at the Hibari household, Tsuna enters the house. "Tadaima." He realized that Hibari was still not home since there were no lights on.

He sighs and puts his shoes on the genkan. He also settles his bag on it. "Maybe Kyoya will be home any minute. What should I prefer for him?" Tsuna taps his chin while searching some recipes in the refrigerator.

Well... He ends up cooking mushroom soup and fried fish. After that, he makes his way to the bathroom. Small hands tap the button that makes warm water flow into the bathtub. Stripping himself, he got in it.

_Haahhh! So tired.._. Caramel eyes stare at the ceiling blankly. He feels exhaustion filling him. Almost in daze and feeling the heaviness of his eyelids, Tsuna makes a bubbling sound and falls asleep in almost no time.

* * *

Hibari, who is in the room of the Disciplinary Committee, sits in his usual chair tapping the table soundlessly. Steel, grey eyes stare at his phone as if waiting for someone to call him.

_*knock*_

"Kyo-san, I'm done patrolling and seems like no students are on the campus." A man with a very weird hairdo said. Then, he watches as Hibari stands up and walks past him. Thinking that maybe his leader will be leaving and will be patrolling next around Namimori... or not.

* * *

Hibari walks out the gate and starts to jump from one roof to another to get home quickly. His gakuran won't fall even if Hibari moves rapidly or even if a strong wind came. Then, he lands in front of their, Tsuna and his, house.

As he enters and takes off his shoes, he frowns that no Tsuna greets him with a "Welcome home." Hibari almost smells the aroma from the kitchen. Since the light is on, he thinks Tsuna may be in the kitchen. So, he makes his way into it.

"Tsunayoshi?" his soft voice calls out, but no answer. He tries to look for him in his room or even in Tsuna's room, but no Tsuna appears.

Only one place to go before jumping to conclusions. The bathroom...

Hibari walks quickly toward the bathroom, which is positioned next to his room. He's already holding his tonfas. Then, he forcefully opens the sliding door. "Tsunayoshi!"

Tsuna, who has just fallen asleep by that time, snaps awake and suddenly stands up looking at the person who called out his name. His being naked was forgotten. "K-kyoya! You're home."_It's only him. Hehe._ He smiles cutely.

"..."

"Kyo-?" Tsuna watches Hibari looking at him, especially downwards.

_What his looking at? Eh? Bathroom?_ "Eh? Kyoya? You pervert? Get out?!" Sitting down again, he blushes hard. Hibari only smirks and leaves, closing the door gently. "You still have a lot more to work on Tsu-na-yo-shi!" he says sadistically.

A cute bunny and a sadistic wolf live under the same roof. That would be interesting enough...


End file.
